deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
12 Of Konoha Vs Fairy Tail
12 Of Konoha Vs Fairy Tail '''is a what-if? Toshiki Overlord death battle. Description 12 of Konoha vs guild fairy tail ! Which team will win a death battle ? Interlude (cues Invader Jim-Johnston) Wiz: Teamwork has always been important. Working with others can increase your strengths and your weaknesses ring . Boomstick: So in the battle today it will be measured by team Wiz: 12 of Konoha , the Konoha ninjas defenders. Boomsitck: And the Guild Fairy Tail, The most powerful wizards of magnolia. He' Wiz And Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. 12 Of Konoha (cues Naruto Shippuden Clask of Ninja Revolution 3 Leaf Forest) Wiz: The ninja world, is a world ... say a little complicated. Boomstick: True, there are many wars , invasions, spies, etc. In the Fire Nation yet it exists, a village that trained 12 of the best ninja who are seen. Wiz: These ninjas are known as the 12 of konoha .... Not a very original name. (cues Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3-Forest at Night) Wiz: The 12 of Konoha. They are a collective group of four Konoha genin teams, led by Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yūhi and Might Guy. They worked as a team for the important missions of the village that could not be assigned to more expert ninjas. During the chūnin examinations, despite being fresh out of the Academy, team 7, 8, and 10 were able to compete for Chūnin rank by earning the nickname the Nine Novices. Boomstick: The members of this group demonstrate why they are fit to be on this team. Naruto Uzumaki (cues Rasing Spirit) Sasuke Uchiha (cues Sasuke Uchiha Theme) Sakura Haruno (cues Sakura Haruno Theme) Ino Yamanata (cues Ino Yamanaka Theme) Shikamaru Nara (cues Shikamaru Theme) Choji Akimichi (cues Choji Theme) Kiba Inuzuka Kiba 2.png Akamaru.jpg (cues Kiba Inuzuka-Theme) Hinata Hyuga (cues Hinata Theme) Shino (cues Shino-Theme) Rock Lee (cues Rock Lee-Theme) Neji Hyuga (cues Neji Hyuga-Theme) Tenten (cues Tenten Theme (Extended)) Team Fairy Tail Boomstick: Fiore a country full of magic and danger, dark guilds who plan destruction , dragons that can erase entire cities , luckily there is a group of brave warriors who saved not only Fiore but the world of this menace. Fairy Tail (cues Fairy Tail Theme) Natsu Dragneel Gray Fullbuster Erza Scarlet Lucy Heartfilia Cana Alberona Laxus Dreyar Juvia Lockser Mirajane Strauss Wendy Elfman Strauss Gajeel Redfox Makarov Dreyar DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! In Team! Episode 1: Pre Fight After a huge explosion occurred. Konoha Genin sends its best to investigate. Each time they approached the starting point it looked like a meteor pipe. Naruto Uzumaki reaches the crater first. His teammates are behind him. The first thing that comes to mind them Who might be causing this ?. Shikamaru with Sasuke and Neji delve. Shikamaru: It is a very large crater. Strange lights which were the product of the explosion called the group's attention. Neji: What are these lights? They can be linked to the explosion? Sasuke: I Do Not Naruto: Hey! The boys flip. Naruto: What did you find? Sasuke: You better come all On the other side. Episode 2: Fight (Cues Sonic: His World) Episode 3: ??? Conclusion (Cues ???) Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs Fairy Tail' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Kodansha vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years